The Untitled Story
by Uzumaki Ayame
Summary: A young boy in a world of over controlling girls...what is he to do? This Unlucky Prince meet's a Lonely Princess and they must escape... Rated M for violence, sexual themes and mild language, etc.
1. Chapter 1

_Untitled Story written on October 15, 2007...location is in media center of Rich Central high School home of the Olympians._

_At 12:09 PM during Enrichment class_

_This story is about if young children ran the world, if there was no order, no rules, and simple anarchy. One young and 'imperfect' boy tries to find a way to escape the orphanage ran by girls and try to find a way to stay alive…and save his new found friend as well._

_Based off of the game RULE OF ROSE..._

_**NOTE: I made this a long time ago, it looked interesting so I decided to post the first chapter up, and maybe fix the second chapter...so yeah, comment and maybe I'll continue this! If I don't get enough review's I'll probably just delete this and finish my other stories.**_

_**I don't own the actual game or the plot, I DO own all the characters in this story, though, I made them up myself...**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen…"

A young girl yelled out. She did not yell in any threatening way or tone, but to be louder than the others and silence all the children.

The girl had long dark brown hair and bright grey eyes, she could have been mistaken as a demon of any sort, but she was a leader of a special group…she was the oldest, she made the rules and she was respected for them. She was the closest one to the main leaders… the King and Queen of the Rose.

Once they were all calm, the dark haired girl spoke up again, a bit softer.

"Greetings." She curtseyed towards the crowds.

"Greetings." They all replied, the young boys of the group started to bow gracefully while the young girls started to curtsy as well, either lowering their heads or looking right in front of them while doing so.

Once they were all finished, the children around her sat back down on the floor of the candle-lit room. Of course, they were not to be discovered…they were holding this secret meeting in the attic so that the orphanage manager would not hear them, nor be disturbed in his slumber.

The leader smiled as she scanned her cold yet crafty grey eyes around the candle-lit room. "It is I…" She whispered, still loud enough for everyone to hear her "Your duchess…first in command…I am Samantha. I am ready to give this months offering to the Rose Queen and King of the Orphanage!"

The children cheered. One small girl revealed herself from the crowd, rose in her hand. The girl had on a small light blue dress with floral decoration, and short blonde hair. She walked to the front of the cheering crowd right up to the Duchess, Samantha.

Samantha arched a brow as the little girl kneeled before her and held the rose up to the older one "F-For the Rose Queen, Duchess…" The blonde mumbled weakly, as if her throat was sore. Samantha smiled innocently and nodded, slowly taking the rose. The crowd of children went silent as Samantha lifted the girl to her feet and kissed her cheek. She turned to the audience.

"Attention!"

They all stared.

Samantha made another smile, and then curtseyed. All the children bowed their heads in respect.

"This girl has found the Rose of the House…and for today you will respect her and grant whatever wish she demands."

The young blonde let out a soft giggle and curtseyed to Samantha before skipping off to the crowd, where girls circled around her and started talking. Samantha nodded "This months offering was a blue caterpillar from the outside world. There are thirty of you, meaning there should have been thirty caterpillars…"

Suddenly Samantha glared her eyes and growled angrily;

"But there are only twenty-NINE!"

The crowd made the sounds of little children that had caught another child doing something bad… soon they slowly started to separate themselves until only one young male boy was at the center of attention.

He felt like there was a spotlight shot right upon him as everyone around him faded away and slowly two females walked in front of him.

The male had messy dark brown hair and wore a long sleeved white shirt, longer than his own arms, and he wore baggy blue shorts and was bare foot.

The boy glanced around, and then noticed the Duchess was right before him, and another girl, the Baroness.

The baroness was the Duchess' right hand girl. They were same level and ranking, but the Baroness was more of the penalty leader. She was smart, and she believed in following the rules and making them strict…she wore brown glasses, and had short curly hair. She wore a yellow sweater and a brown dress.

The boy lowered his hands and threw them behind his back nervously. Samantha glared "Putrid." "You are a revolting sack of vomit! It is always you who messes up the offerings!" The Baroness hollered. There was a weak laugh in her voice and yet you could sense the anger. She pointed to the floor in front of her, and the boy immediately kneeled and nodded "Sorry…"

"That is NOT enough apologies to please the King and the Queen of the Rose." Samantha noted. She looked at the Baroness "Rebecca." "Greetings." The other replied. They both curtseyed in unison with each other, then Samantha looked back at the boy kneeled before them "Baroness, let us make this boy respect his leaders…"

"Onion Bag." Rebecca mumbled.

And as if everyone heard, the crowd of children suddenly revealed themselves before the boys very eyes, and they started to chant and run around…leaving…and for a long moment it was silent as Samantha stared coldly down at the boy while Rebecca left to claim the torture device she had made herself.

"The Baroness, The Countess, probably even the King and Queen of the Rose and I are disappointed in you." Samantha said in a cool voice, her eyes still staring down at the kneeling; and now trembling, boy.

"Jeremy, stop your scandal, what are you trying to prove? What are you planning in that small walnut sized brain of yours?"

The young boy, now known as Jeremy, remained silent. A small sniff was heard by the Duchess.

When Rebecca returned, she carried a small sack with her and quickly threw it over Jeremy.

He whined and let out a whimper, as the bag was over his head and the smell filled his nose.

Rebecca and Samantha struggled to tie the end, and once so was performed, they dragged the bag towards a small set of stairs and loosened the top.

Jeremy popped his head out and took in a big gasp of air, but soon Samantha shoved his head back in. All the children had returned, with different insects and old smelly foods and mud.

One by one…each girl and boy climbed the stairs, and dropped their item within the bag, and pretty soon it was filled with creepy crawlies and dust and dirt…Jeremy let out a faint cry as he squirmed in the bag, pretty soon he fainted.

And a horrid laugh from the Duchess was heard…

**CHAPTER ONE:: The Unlucky Prince**

Vendetta, a private feud in which the members of the family of a murdered person seek to avenge the murder by killing the slayer or one of the slayers relatives…

Jeremy had a twin brother who was killed off by the girls of the Aristocracy… he wants revenge.

Jeremy and Larry…They were always inseparable. Larry would defend him from being picked on, defend him from spooks, defend him from all. Larry was his knight, his protector… then one day…

He was gone.

"_He broke a rule of the Aristocracy." Samantha exclaimed coldly, but held a smile on her face as she watched Jeremy stare ahead of him. He stared forward, a sack was being beaten down by a bunch of children with bags over their heads and long sharp sticks…the bag was drenched in blood._

Jeremy was curled up on his bed now, blankets were gone, and so was his pillow. Those privileges were taken away from him for not giving the offerings of the first few months.

What did the orphanage manager do about it? Nothing…the Duchess was practically his best friend. They had private meetings with each other and chatted away, even if anyone told on her about the aristocracy she formed and how she controls everyone's lives…he probably wouldn't even care.

He always dreamed of meeting the King and Queen of Rose to show them a piece of HIS mind, Jeremy had hidden all his anger and hatred just for that day to come…

He'd hurt them for Larry, Larry never deserved any of that…and he never even bothered to ask what…or who… was in the bag. He knew already, and after awhile of watching them drag the sack away into the rubbish closet, he vomited all over Duchess Samantha's dress, and of course she took away his right to brush his hair…

"Everything is gone…"

Jeremy let out a weak whimper as he coughed, dust and dirt still all over him. In his hair, his nose, his mouth…while he was inside the onion bag, spiders and all sorts of insects crawled upon him…he had one climb into his ear, another was on his face and old foods were shoved in his nose.

It had to end sooner or later, he was actually glad that he had fainted, so he wouldn't have to endure any more of it.

His brother had been his protector long enough; he knew he had to find a way out of the aristocracy…soon, before they try to kill him as well…

He already stopped with offerings, what else could he do?

"_You must do your daily assigned chores." Baroness smiled down at the crowd of children as she gestured towards the door leaving the room "Outside of the door, above the offering box there are rules of joining a ranking of the aristocracy…only females are allowed though." She let her arm down and Rebecca muttered "Your chores list is always on the right side wall as you walk down the hall to enter here…always…"_

"Mix up the chores." Jeremy smiled as he finally drifted to sleep…

It had been a few hours, but to Jeremy it felt like he only slept for 2 minutes before he was awoken by the morning announcements.

"Please wash yourselves up and get ready for breakfast," A girls voice spoke through the speakers that ran throughout the house.

"Clean around your area of the room, fix your bed, all rubbish is to be taken into the rubbish bin…"

As the announcements continued on, Jeremy lifted to see that his room-mates had already started to clean, acting as if they didn't care, and it was a daily routine.

Jeremy never fixed his bed. He hadn't needed to anyway, he had nothing.

____________________

Everyone in the orphanage was at the table as Jeremy soon appeared in the dining hall and took his usual seat. Silverware and china was already set in front of him, and so was all the food in the silver bowls and pitchers of orange juice.

Jeremy was starved, but before he got a change to reach for even his fork, a hand grabbed his own and squeezed it tightly. He looked up to see the Countess staring down at him, it was Mildred…

Mildred was the Countess of the Aristocracy…she never truly spoke of much, she was always distant. She nods for yes, shakes for no, and she's always carrying around a chain. She had short brown hair with a black bow tide around it, and she had dark blue eyes, and wore a black skirt and black buttoned up shirt with a faded white sweater.

Mildred shook her head as she continued to squeeze his hand, and Jeremy immediately knew, he was not allowed to eat because of something he had done. So when he weakened his struggle to break free, the countess let go and walked away, dragging her chain behind her.

"You can watch everyone else though, Jeremy…" Samantha's voice spoke, then she let out a small laugh before she went quiet.

Jeremy sighed, he touched his stomach, but felt his ribs…he hadn't eaten in weeks…and it was starting to make him more and more tired throughout the days…

Jeremy was now walking down the halls, lifting his shorts up because they slid back down continuously, and he soon appeared in front of the list of chores.

He looked around curiously, hoping that no one was around the hallways checking on him, he didn't want to get caught doing anything he wasn't supposed to be doing…or else he'd surely be reported and possibly killed off…then thrown into the rubbish bin with the others…like his brother.

Why was he still alive, anyway?

Easy answer, they left him alone so that they could torture him.

Jeremy took out a pencil and slowly erased the names and the duties of the month, then he erased some more to make sure that he cleaned it off and it did not look like anyone had erased anything…soon he only saw a blank sheet of paper that held the title "Chores" on it.

Then he heard a faint gasp.

Jeremy slowly turned around, pencil falling beside him and he stared right towards a young girl.

She had hazel colored eyes, and they were now wide, filled with curiosity. She had short brown pigtails on both sides off her head, and she had pale skin like Jeremy's and she had freckles covering her face. Suddenly a blush spread across both her cheeks;

"Wh-What are you doing…?" She asked softly as she walked closer "Aren't you…that troublemaker everyone says…and your name is Jeremy…?"

Jeremy was ready, he quickly bent down and soon the pencil was in his hand and he was ready to stab the crap out of her as soon as she turned and got ready to scream…but instead;

"Yes, that's me." Jeremy replied dully "I am that…who you said I am and whom others have claimed me to be…I am the 'troublemaker' who has not eaten for weeks, slept soundly for days, and has had my brother killed because of him not obeying rules of the Aristocracy…I am all that I am of those…and I shall always be those…"

He sighed and looked away "If you wish to report of my doings, go ahead, but just remember these words… 'You are not to be taken control of, but to take control of yourself, and there should not be anyone to order you to do what you do not want to do or must not be done…'. Remember."

Jeremy looked up at the girl, and she was suddenly so close, he didn't even notice that the girl had moved. Her clothing was visible now, and she wore a gray dress, and white long sleeved shirt underneath. There were black bows tying her pigtails…and her hazel eyes seemed brighter than before.

She smiled "I will not say a word. I promise. You are a very brave person…" She laughed and held out her hand "Let's be friends! I am Emily!"

Jeremy stared, for the first time in his life, or at least…the first time in a long time, he smiled. He shook the girls hand and nodded contently "My name is Jeremy…It is nice to meet you, I never had a friend before…"

"Well you do now." Emily continued to smile to him, and then she held his hand "Now that your crazy plot is finished, would you like to play with me? Everyone is about to come over and see their chores…we should leave or they'll think we did it-"

"Or just me…"

"Or US." Emily smirked.

Jeremy nodded and continued to hold her hand as he pulled her behind and they went towards the library.

'_I am a very unlucky prince in this horrible fairytale… but I believe I have found another just like me…so together we can share this tragedy… hopefully she'll accept me and together we will happily be free someday… just her and me…'_


	2. Dear Fans and Readers

Dear Fans and Readers,

Note that this update is posted on all of my stories, so if you have more than one of my stories under update or status watch, you'll just be reading the same thing.

I update my profile every time I get online on , so if you watch it, you'd know what the deal is… my computer crashed, and I sent it to the shop in hopes that it would be saved. I've had that computer with all my writings, fan-fictions, original stories and poetry, even art, on there for many years (maybe 5?)… and the motherboard or video card is too old. My computer has two hard drives so that if anything happened to one, most of the information would still be on the other and safe… but since the entire computer crashed…

So anyway. I'm letting all my fans know that all the stories I was bound to update soon (Especially my most popular; Hetalia and Coraline) and had worked on and saved, are gone. I'd have to re-write, re-plot, and re-think every…single…thing.

I hate doing these things. I read stories and subscribe to the updates and I hate when the authors just post "LOL STATUS UPDATE ON MY LIFE BECAUSE I LIKE FAKING OUT". They make you think you updated the story but you're just reading their crap… but this seems serious to me, and I Know a lot of fans out there are waiting and upset that I'm so slow at writing… I just wanted to let you know it'll be longer now… and even then, if not longer, it might be never.

It doesn't mean to un-subscribe and just delete me. It means that you can either wait in hopes that I DO save up money eventually to recover my date… it means you can help me by PRAYING that when I do save money that the people know what they're doing and can even recover it, it can even mean that you may have to wait forever for me to get back in the zone and remember what I had planned for the next chapters…

In the end, it all leads to one meaning. I'm lost, I have no idea what to do, I'm turning into an emo chick, and I'll either take forever, or let you all know if I give up.

You can always friend me on facebook(I'm on that EVERY DAY LITERALLY), you can friend me on DeviantArt, Sketchfu, and even Youtube. I just wanted to let all my fans know that I care about them and I'm sorry I failed miserably at updating and keeping my stories safe and virus free.

Love,

Uzumaki Ayame…

Alayne Williams

(P.S.: If my computer is fixed, another update will be posted. If my computer has no true chance anymore, another update will be posted. If I'm back in the game, I'll update… please feel free to message me on here, I'll try to stay active here even though I'm really upset for the time being.)


End file.
